It's me or the dog!
by Marjanneke
Summary: Even a legendary OZ hero can be scared...


**Title: It's me or the dog!**

**Summary: Even a legendary OZ hero has his fears**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow gundam wing**

* * *

The enemy stood between him and his sister. He hated to admit it, but he was scared of it.

Yes, Milliardo Peacecraft, the legendary prince of the Sanc Kingdom, or Zechs Marquise, the legendary hero of Oz, was scared of dogs.

'Why does she have to have that monster?' He thought.

She wanted to introduce her brother to her mother. So she brought him to her house.

'Just like introducing your boyfriend' she thought when she rang the doorbell.

She heard Diego, her big golden retriever, running and barking. And then she noticed.

Her brother was going pale. He was breathing heavily.

"Don't let that monster come near me" he whispered.

"Why? He's very sweet; don't tell me you're scared of dogs?"

"Yes, I am."

Relena wanted to laugh, but then she saw a fear of death in her brother's eyes.

"How come?"

"eeeeh… well…"

"Yes?"

"Let's say… it's not your fault, but you had to do something with it…"

"huh?"

The door opened and Diego jumped against his boss.

"Yes yes I'm also happy to see you!"

Then the dog noticed the other one.

**(Diego POV)**

He looking pale, he scared of me! Haha he scared of me! Me attacking him is funny!

And so me jumping him but then bossy said with dangerous low voice "No!"

Me stop, no funny, he no cook have, me gone.

**(Back to normal)**

The dog ran into the garden, Milliardo was very happy.

"Now you saved me, 13 years ago you let a dog attack me."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you were almost like your boyfriend…"

"My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Relena, I'm so happy to see you!" Mrs. Darlian said. The two of them hugged until Mrs. Darlian noticed him.

"Hello, Milliardo, it's been 13 years ago when I last saw you, you've grown up!"

Relena started to laugh when her brother throw a deadly look at her foster mother.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Darlian had also noticed the annoyed blue eyes.

"Come inside please, are you going to stay here all day? Now where has that bloody dog gone to?"

"He went into the garden, probably digging his bones" Relena answered.

They went to a small veranda where Mrs. Darlian had made some tea.

And they talked about everything for hours, Milliardo told some memories about the kingdom and how he lived for 13 years, and Mrs. Darlian did the same about Relena until she had to go to some meeting.

"You can take care of my daughter?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I'll be gone, have a nice evening!"

Relena had to admit she still felt uncomfortable around her brother, until she remembered something.

"What do you mean, I attacked you?"

"Yes I still don't know how you did it. We had a dog, similar to your dog. And he was always listening to you. One day Treize, a girl named Dorothy Catalonia and me were playing in our garden. I wanted you to play with us, but Treize and Dorothy refused to let you play. So you became very, very, VERY angry. You didn't start to cry, but just went back into the mansion. I thought you didn't mind because you didn't cry or scream. So we continued with our game until you came back, with our dog. You said with a calm voice "Attack" and he started to run after us. When he could bring one of us down, he left his victim alone and continued to run after the next. I will never forget that because that dog was bigger then me! We didn't want to tell anybody because maybe your revenge would be worse!"

Relena was speechless. She had brought down the leader of Oz, Treize Kushrenada?

The thought itself made her chuckle.

"I'm sorry for your fear. But I must admit, I feel good hearing I defeated Treize!"

"Yes, your boyfriend will be proud if you tell him this story."

"Listen very carefully I will only say this once: I. Don't. Have. A. Boyfriend! Who do you mean?"

Milliardo chuckled, seeing his sister so angry.

"I mean my greatest opponent, Heero Yuy. You have to admit that you love him."

"Hn." She sent him a deadly glare.

"Yes, he definitely has an influence on you. You talk like him, you attack me like him and now you are even having the same look in your eyes!"

"HN."

He wanted to push the conversation a little further when suddenly his OZ trained ears heard something. A noise that made him freeze. The noise of a very hungry dog.

He stood in front of the window looking at his boss with eyes that seemed to beg "Please let me eat Milliardo! Princes taste very good!"

So Relena let Diego enter the house. When she went back to her chair, the sight in front of her made her almost laugh. Almost.

Her brother stood upon the table, shaking.

"Are you alright?" Relena asked.

"Mmm, nooo. He wants to eat me!"

"Ah, no, not really he only likes dog food, which you are not."

"Why did you have to have a dog? Can't you have something sweet like a cat?"

"No, you can come down now, he's eating now so he won't come back for two hours."

"I'm going back to the hotel now, I'm sorry Lena but I'm really scared, I'll see you back in the Sanc Kingdom, goodbye!"

And he was gone.

Okay, she felt very sorry for him, but come on, defeating Treize?

Yes, Heero would definitely be proud.

Relena sighed. She missed him so much! Could it be true what Milliardo said? That she's in love with him?

Maybe, she would think it over…

* * *

Review pretty please??


End file.
